Say What You Need to Say
by DemonShuriken
Summary: K/S fic. After hours of diplomatic meetings, the Captain falls ill, and ends up in sickbay. The ever vigilant First Officer is there for him, and always will be, forever. After all, one moment is what it takes to say what you need to say.


_Health is a state of complete harmony of the body, mind and spirit. When one is free from physical disabilities and mental distractions, the gates of the soul open. ~B.K.S. Iyengar_

**Written while sick, so I apologize if it's not really coherent. I'll probably take this off the site in the morning, or whenever I wake up. But, until then, here you go.**  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,745  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> K/S

* * *

><p>He wasn't sick, or at least, he insisted he wasn't. Though, everyone on the bridge could see it, they could not call McCoy, at least not yet. They needed the reckless, yet genius ideas of their Captain to pull them out of this situation. They had been dealing with these diplomats for more than five hours now, and steadily the Captain's condition worsened. Luckily, the problem was (finally) diffusing nicely. A Federation ship had accidentally strayed into the space above Regalius X, which was a strict 'no fly zone.' The poor transport vessel had inadvertently almost caused inter-planetary war.<p>

Of course, the bosses sent the flagship to go manage the aftermath. So, after a couple days of symptoms, the virus finally decided to say, 'alright, I'm here,' just as the negotiations had began. It was just Kirk's luck that would happen. Luckily, he had been given a hour to rest before resuming the diplomatic talk, thanks to Spock stepping in. Now, all the Captain had to do was apologize once more, and all bygones would be bygones.

"Again, I am extremely sorry that our vessel was sent off course," he told the Regalius king.

"It is understandable. The solar winds interfere with our own electrical objects here. Perhaps your Federation is not as bad as the Klingons say, judging by your human politeness. You may leave peacefully now, Captain. May we meet again on kinder terms."

The view screen went blank and Kirk promptly slunk back (more like collapsed) into his chair, with his eyes closed. A minute had not yet passed before he reopened his eyes to see Spock, gazing at him with the closet thing to concern a Vulcan could get.

"Captain, it would be best if you report to sickbay," Spock told him, noting the glassy haze in the human's eyes.

"'m fine, Spock," a tired whisper responded. Kirk felt a cold hand upon his forehead. He almost willingly leaned into the cold touch. He was rather disheartened when the Vulcan removed his hand,

"Fine would indicate not running a fever of at least 104.3 degrees Fahrenheit."

"I'll make it to the end of shift…" Kirk said, attempting to put some energy behind his words as he usually did. Yet that failed and his words sounded little more than a weak sigh.

"Captain, I am sorry, but I must insist you go to sickbay willingly, or I will call Dr. McCoy."

Knowing that his crew was watching, and waiting for his decision, Kirk begrudgingly admitted defeat. He stood and swayed slightly, but the strong grip of his First Officer steadied him. In that touch, Jim knew that he would not escape Spock's sight, at least until he reached the sickbay.

"Sulu-" the bleary eyed Captain began. The helmsman nodded,

"Got it, Captain."

With a sight nod, Kirk left, with Spock not far behind, as usual.

* * *

><p>The ride in the turbo lift felt three times as long as usual. All Kirk wanted to do was sleep for the next week. But no, he was being forced to go to sickbay. Damn his stubborn crew. Though, that very stubborn crew had enough sense to make sure the halls were clear as the Captain walked down them. He hated to show weakness, of any kind, even weakness he could not control. He glanced over at Spock, whose dark eyes were watching him carefully.<p>

"You can go back to the bridge, Spock. I'm sure McCoy would tell you if I didn't make it to sickbay," he said.

"Negative, Captain. It is my duty to ensure your health." Spock's gaze shifted from him for a moment. Kirk couldn't help but wonder what the Vulcan was contemplating right now, despite his body's protests to stop wondering and focus on getting to sickbay.

The doors quietly hissed open, and Bones was already there waiting. He pointed to a biobed,

"Lay down, now. Don't even think of arguing, Jim."

Kirk complied, albeit pouting slightly. He was the one who was suppose to be giving the orders on this ship.

"I cannot believe you sometimes!" Bones scolded him after reading the monitors, "105.3 degrees! Any longer and you would have passed out. Honestly, Jim, screw the damn diplomatic obligations and look after yourself for once. I have half a mind to-"

"Bones…not now, please."

The good doctor stopped at his friends groan of protest. The Captain was as pale as the walls of sickbay, except for the sickly flush in his cheeks. He sighed,

"You're staying here until your fever dissipates. Go to sleep, or I you get a hypo to the neck."

"Didn't know you…were so…violent…." Kirk replied softly, as he began to drift off to sleep.

A good minute passed as the man's breathing evened out. Spock watched the slow inhale and exhale, wanting little more than to see his Captain healthy. Bones raised an eyebrow in a very mimicking fashion,

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"Sulu has the con. I will be called upon if needed," the half-Vulcan answered, carefully avoiding a direct answer.

"He'll be asleep for a while. You don't need to stay…unless you want to." Bones hid a sly grin as he turned away from the First Officer. He was tired of Spock not admitting to feelings, though the concern the hybrid showed was evident.

Spock withheld an answer as he began to walk towards the doors. He knew where the Doctor was heading with this discussion, and he would avoid it at all cost. Especially, after feeling the waves of particularly confusing emotions from placing his hand on Kirk's brow.

"Wow, are you really leaving?" McCoy said, calling out the First Officer's bullshit.

"Yes, Doctor, I am leaving. I do have experiments to tend to in the labs."

"How often would you like me to inform you of his condition?"

Spock didn't answer again. _Every hour and a half should do fine,_ Bones thought as he watched the other walk away, with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Kirk opened his eyes to find himself staring at the sickbay ceiling. He couldn't honestly remember when he had gotten here. He turned his head to the side to view the chronometer. He was more than two hours late for his shift! He was about to sit up when he felt a hand push him back down.<p>

"Welcome back to consciousness," the sarcastic southern beside him said.

"How long was I out?" Kirk asked, slowly pushing himself up. Bones suppressed a smirk,

"Two, three days."

"Days! How's the ship?" he asked.

"The ship is clearly fine. Everyone is fine, except you. You gave us a scare there, Jim. Your fever spiked a day a couple days ago, up to 106. Whatever the hell you had would have killed you if you weren't here. Damn it, Spock was even visibly worried," McCoy told him. "Do you remember anything from the past few days?"

"No, not a thing."

Bones rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't remember practically clinging to Spock for dear life, and the Vulcan whispering gently to him, easing him out of a delirious state. Of course he wouldn't recall his First Officer calling him T'hy'la.

The good doctor's mental rant subsided as the doors hissed open again. It was the third time this morning that Spock joined them. An eyebrow hid itself into the bowl cut bangs,

"Captain. You are awake."

"Obviously, Mr. Spock," Jim replied with a small grin.

Well, Spock," McCoy said, "he doesn't remember a thing about it. I'll leave you two alone."

The southerner sauntered away, giving the other two peace and quiet. Kirk cast a questioning look at his First Officer,

"Why is he telling you I don't remember what happened?"

An air of uneasiness befell Spock. He looked away, regretting coming down here. But he knew, he'd have to face this sooner or later.

"Would you like to remember?"

"Yeah, I would. It sounds important," Kirk nodded. Spock returned the nod and pressed his fingers against the psi-points of the Captain.

It felt like a little door had opened.

* * *

><p><em>He recalled the delirium, his pain. He simply wanted fade back into the unconscious world, but his fevered mind would not allow it. Though half open eyes he reached for the half-Vulcan, and pleaded for him not to leave. He vaguely heard the soothing words from the hybrid. He understood very little Vulcan, but he did catch a few words.<em>

_T'hy'la in particular. Spock nearly started himself using that term._

_Jim knew Vulcans did not use the term lightly. Though, he did not know the full meaning, he could feel it. It was love. Strange as it felt, he reciprocated it, even in his deteriorating state._

* * *

><p>"Oh," Kirk whispered, as he reentered the conscious world for a second time. For once in his life, he was truly at a loss for words. Spock turned to walk away again, yet this time he was stopped.<p>

"So, you're leaving your T'hy'la?"

Spock faced his Captain in a heartbeat,

"Jim, I-" he began. Yet, his words were cut off when Jim raised his hand, his first two fingers together.

"This is right, right?" he asked. The half-Vulcan nodded and mimicked the same gesture, just before their fingertips touched.

"Why?" Spock asked.

"Because, I could have died, and you wouldn't have known. So, I'm throwing caution to the wind now."

"Humans are extremely illogical."

"As are half-humans."

From his office, Bones could see the two of them. _Finally, after years of dancing around each other, _he thought. _It only takes one moment to say what you need to say._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Again I apologize for any incoherency. By the way, if you actually do read this, I have a big project planned for this fandom.<em>..<em>**_  
><em>


End file.
